Employment of sealed bags for housing various products is a well-accepted packaging approach. While such bags are highly desirable for their efficiency in maintaining product integrity, access into the contents of such bags is often inconvenient, and contents often spill due to messy cuts and tears.
Various cutters are available that attempt to overcome some of the problems described above. Such cutters include the devices described in International Patent Application Publication No. 2008/086101, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,073,264, 6,658,742, 4,887,355, and 5,007,171.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
The following background discussion includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Existing devices are not necessarily as durable, versatile, or safe as could be desired. Thus, there is still a need for improved cutting devices.